


Clap

by PhoenixAccio



Series: Shadows!verse [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Deaf Character, Fun Ghoul is deaf, Ghoul has a nightmare, Hurt/Comfort, If you dont like funpoison its ok it could be interpreted as platonic, Just some traumatized 'joys and their magic collective child, Like they dont kiss or anything, M/M, The girl has magic powers, You know im a slut for that good hurt comfort, fuck yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAccio/pseuds/PhoenixAccio
Summary: Find me on tumblr @phoenixaccio





	Clap

_Party Poison is trying to fight them off. He's surrounded by draculoids. He looks to his left and sees Fun Ghoul, too distracted fighting the dracs surrounding him to notice Poison struggling. That was a mistake. As he was looking at Ghoul, the draculoids had taken their chance and closed in on Poison further. He desperately tries to shoot as many as he can, but there are too many, too close. One drac is suddenly right in front of him, its gun pressed against Poison's brow. Out of the periphery of Poison's vision, he sees Kobra Kid turn and see him. Hears his brother scream, desperate and primal, and begin in his direction. Then, Poison hears a ' **bang** ', feels a shock of white heat flash through his skull, and everything goes black._

Kobra is the first to reach him. He unhesitatingly shoots the draculoids surrounding his older brother, one by one, despite the fact that Poison is lying on the ground, the damage already done. He has no mercy for these monsters. None of them do. The rest of the Fabulous 4 are close behind, but Jet Star is the first to reach Kobra's side. Together, they grab Party Poison and run for the trans am, Jet Star taking Poison's usual place in the driver's seat, and gunning the engine, tearing out of there for the diner. In the back, Poison's bleeding from the wound in his head all over the back seat. Fun Ghoul has the Girl in his lap, his hands covering her eyes. His face is completely blank with shock, his eyes wide, gaze locked on Poison's face. Silent tears run down Kobra's face as he sits with Poison's head in his lap. Jet would be crying too, but he has to focus on getting them back home safely. After that he can cry all he wants, but not yet.  
In the back, Kobra is holding both his hands over the hole in-- a wave of nausea rolls through Jet's body, and he chokes back the bile slowly creeping up the back of his throat. Sure, Jet's seen plenty of killjoys dusted in his time, but this is different. This is his _family._  
He's going to be fine. Jet thinks forcefully. They'd all lived through worse than some tiny little blaster wound.  
Jet isn't sure he believes it.  
He closes his eyes briefly in a silent plea to the Phoenix Witch for Poison to please, _please_ be okay.  
The drive is long. Far too long. Was it this long on the way there? Jet doesn't think so. Every minute they spend in the trans am with Poison bleeding out in the back seat makes Jet more and more afraid. Finally, they get back to the diner. Jet cuts the engine, not even bothering to park properly, and leaps out of the car to help Kobra carry Poison inside.  
Ghoul gets out of the car as well, the Girl in his arms. He's clearly trying to keep her from seeing too much of Poison's head wound. They all tried to keep the Girl from seeing the worst things out here-- she was far too young for the nightmares that came with life in the zones -- and this definitely counted as such. Jet pushes open the door with his shoulder and backs into the diner. Once they're all inside, he and Jet make their way quickly to the living room and lay Poison's limp body on the worn couch. Ghoul takes the Girl out of the room. She doesn't need to watch Poison die.  
Poison's breathing is ragged and shallow, and they all look at each other. They don't know what to do.  
Suddenly, the Girl runs around the corner, clearly having just escaped Ghoul's grasp. He's following behind, trying half-heartedly to catch her. She walks towards the couch where Poison is lying unconscious.  
"Maybe you shouldn't--" Jet begins to protest.  
The Girl ignores him and keeps going, sitting beside the couch. They stare at her hesitantly, not sure if they should try and stop her, as she places her hand on Poison's forehead, right over the wound. They're too shocked to try and do anything as the Girl closes her eyes, and stays that way for a moment. After a few seconds pass, she removes her hand, and Jet, Kobra, and Ghoul look at Poison in awe. The injury that had been killing him just a few seconds ago was gone without a trace. They gape at the Girl. She looks back.  
Kobra speaks for the first time since the clap. "How the hell did you do that?" He asks quietly.  
The Girl shrugs. "Just felt like I was supposed ta, y'know? You guys always say I should listen to that stuff."  
Suddenly, Poison groans beside them.  
"Wha's wrong guys?" He slurs, rubbing his hand over his face and through his hair. "How'd we get back t' the diner?"  
They all jump on him, Kobra and Ghoul hugging him a little harder than the other two.  
Poison laughs, patting them on the backs slightly where his arms poke out from the affectionate cluster. "'preciate the enthusiasm, but why are you guys so excited all of a sudden? What happened?"  
Jet pulls back slightly to stare at him. "Poison, you got shot."  
"What?"  
The other three pull away too to sit around him on the couch.  
"You got shot. By a drac. You were dying, Poison."  
"I was... how? I've been shot before, and I think I know what it feels like. Where'd it even shoot me?"  
"In the head." Jet replied. "You really don't remember?"  
"No. Wait, I got shot in the head?" Poison reaches up to touch his forehead, and frowns when he finds nothing there. "This some kinda joke, Jet?"  
Kobra speaks up. "You really did get shot, Poison." He says quietly.  
"Then why aren't I hurt?" Poison says.  
"Uh... you're probably not gonna believe me."  
"Well how 'bout you tell me and we'll see." Poison insists.  
"The Girl... healed you."  
"What?" Poison asks, confused.  
"She healed you. You were bleeding to death on the couch and she just put her hand on your forehead where you..." Kobra took a deep breath. "She put her hand on your head and when she moved it you were fine."  
"...seriously?" Poison sounds stunned.  
"I know it sounds crazy, but I swear I'm telling the truth--"  
"I trust you, dude." He cuts his brother off.  
"You do?"  
"Weirder shit's happened. It's crazy out here." He turns to glance at the Girl next.  
"How'd you know to do that, kid?"  
She shrugs. "I just felt like I was s'  
posed to. You always say I should listen to that stuff. 'Cause it's the Phoenix Witch telling me what to do?"  
Poison grins. "Sure is. You know that's how Show Pony found you?"  
"Yeah, I know. You tell me that story all the time, Poison." The Girl is clearly trying to sound annoyed, but she's smiling too.  
"You're a special kid, Girly. You know that?"  
"Yeah." She giggles.  
They settle into a comfortable chatter after that. Poison's alive, and doesn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon, so they just accept that the Phoenix Witch must have decided it wasn't his time to die, and leave it at that.

+

That night, the Fabulous 4 sleep close, all in one room, like they sometimes do after claps. They got close to losing someone today, and don't feel like risking that again.  
The Girl is asleep with Jet Star, her hands in his long hair. If it had been anyone else, he would never had let them touch it, but he has a soft spot for her, like all of them.  
The Kobra Kid is next to Party Poison. They sleep close, like they did when they were younger. Two young teenagers, alone in the desert, on the run from Better Living and their conversion camps and hospitals. They had been all alone when Jet-Star had found them; didn't trust anyone but each other, like feral animals. Maybe that's what had kept them alive.  
On Poison's other side, the only one sleeping alone tonight is Fun Ghoul. He's not completely alone, he's still in the room, but he's not sleeping as close to someone else as the rest of them. He lies about two feet away from Poison, shaking on the floor. He's drenched in sweat, curled in a ball and mumbling. This isn't exactly new; they all have nightmares (except for maybe the Girl), but it's different this time. A little worse.  
"No!" Ghoul mutters. "Don' hurt 'im! No!" It's still quiet, but a little louder than it was before, and getting louder. Suddenly, Ghoul screams.  
All of them are exhausted, and take all the sleep they can get. Besides, nightmares are a common occurrence here. It takes more than a bit of screaming to wake them up. Ghoul screams again, and this time Poison's eyes shoot open, recognising the voice, even while unconsious. He sits up, gently moving Kobra's hand from its place on his chest as he does, and crawls over towards the sleeping Fun Ghoul. Ghoul screams again. An animalistic, terrified sound, and Poison gently rests his hand on Ghoul's shoulder, quickly noting that one of Ghoul's hearing aids is still in. He only ever leaves one in at night when he's worried they're going to be attacked.  
"Wake up." He whispers urgently. "C'mon, wake up, Ghoulie!"  
Another scream. He's still asleep, and he's hyperventilating.  
Poison begins to shake him gently. "Wake up! It's okay, you're fine. Come on, man."  
Ghoul screams again, and sits up abruptly.  
"No!" He cries out again, this time at full volume. "No! Stop!"  
Poison grabs Ghoul's wrists, and he struggles, making a petrified screeching sound through his teeth and trying fruitlessly to hit who to him was an unknown assailant, maybe even a draculoid.  
"It's okay!" Poison says, looking into Fun Ghoul's wide, panicked eyes. "It's me! It's Poison! I'm not gonna hurt you!"  
The second Ghoul hears Poison's name, something shatters, and he looks at Poison, some of the blind fear draining from his eyes as he recognizes the person in front of him. Ghoul's eyes fill with tears as he collapses awkwardly against Poison's chest. Poison releases Ghoul's wrists and wraps his arms around his still-shaking frame, not caring that his shirt is slowly being soaked from Ghoul crying into it.  
"It's okay." He says again.  
They stay like that for a few minutes in silence, before Poison speaks again.  
"What was it about?" He asks gently. They both know he means the nightmare.  
Ghoul mumbles something into Poison's neck.  
"What?" Poison asks.  
"They killed you." Ghoul repeats himself. "It was like today. The clap. But when the drac shot you, you didn't make it. You died right in front of me."  
"It's okay." Poison replies, not sure how else to respond. "It's okay. I'm fine. I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon."  
"Stay here." Ghoul whispers to him. "Don't leave."  
"I can do that." Poison breathes back.  
They lie down together, not releasing the hug. Poison moves one of his hands to brush a lock of dark hair out of Ghoul's face.  
They fall asleep like that. Ghoul still in Poison's arms. Neither of them have any more nightmares that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @phoenixaccio


End file.
